


Daily life of four teenagers and two mafia men

by QiuChengworld



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiuChengworld/pseuds/QiuChengworld
Summary: Just some fan fiction based on some prompts, which were asked on my tumblr





	1. 100. “Kiss me”

**Author's Note:**

> 100\. Kiss me for QiuCheng
> 
> My tumblr accont is: https://qiuchengworld.tumblr.com/
> 
> The lists: https://qiuchengworld.tumblr.com/post/185228021318/prompt-list   
> https://qiuchengworld.tumblr.com/post/185245477318/fourtristattoos-120-prompt-list

If there was something which Qiu hated more than teenagers, was those times where Cheng would go out of town to see his father. Qiu himself never met the head of the He family, but every time he felt alone, because of Cheng’s absensce.

Qiu always had to work more those times, even though he couldn’t help but to think about his boyfriend. The house felt entirely empty without him around. Qiu didn’t consider himself as an egoistic person, but every single time he wished that Cheng would appear out of the nothing.

That day Qiu had finished working sooner than normal and when he finally heard the door being opened, he stood up to greet Cheng.

“Tadaima!” The first son of the He family left his case on the floor and entered the room where Qiu was standing.

“Welcome back dear. I hope you had a nice flight.” Qiu got near him and brought his arms around his neck.

“Mh, yes. I hope it was all okay during my absence.”

“Sh, kiss me. It’s more important now. I need my I’m back kiss.”

Cheng couldn’t help but laugh a bit and finally he kissed his needy boyfriend. A kiss full of passion, one of those really intense which had all the others which they couldn’t give to each other in those days.

Only in that moment Qiu felt great, with his man at home, their home.


	2. 3. “Please, just… stay.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ohi, dickhead! Dinner is ready, I’m heading back home.” The redhead didn’t want to stay there anymore, but Tian stopped him, with a hug from behind.
> 
> “Please, just… stay.” Tian whispered to his ears, while he was almost on the verge of crying.
> 
> “Leave me! I have things to do at home, dickhead! I can’t stay here.” Mo tried to escape from his hug, but wasn’t successfull at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to explain it. Not because it’s you, just because so all of you can understand the work behind it. We don’t know what happened to He Tian’s mother, but I think she died, so this explains the nightmare Tian is having.
> 
> Here you find the list: https://qiuchengworld.tumblr.com/post/185245477318/fourtristattoos-120-prompt-list   
> you can send me asks

That was the worst nightmare he could think of: his mother died when he was still very young, around his first year of life, and he never really remembered how she looked like. It was really sad, to tell the truth, and it was like as if he was the only one who couldn’t bear her death and a life without a mother figure.

His dad was arrogant and Tian was, literally, in shit terms with him, his new wife couldn’t cook so good, noone would surpass the dishes which were cooked by his little Mo, and his brother… He Cheng was slowly becoming someone Tian hated the most.

Tian just wanted his real mother back, only for him, so that he could be happy. He, painfully, knew that it wasn’t possible and seeing her in a nightmare, on the verge of death, was nerve-wracking. Tian could only watch as the doctors couldn’t save her and… how much did he wish he could go back in time and do something… everything… to save her.

He reached out a hand, as to not let her fade way, but suddenly he was in his empty apartment, startled awake. Tian breathed heavily as he looked around the apartment: there was a scent of something having been cooked, and he remembered. He invited - ordered - Mo to go cook for him and the latter had reluctantly accepted.

“Ohi, dickhead! Dinner is ready, I’m heading back home.” The redhead didn’t want to stay there anymore, but Tian stopped him, with a hug from behind.

“Please, just… stay.” Tian whispered to his ears, while he was almost on the verge of crying.

“Leave me! I have things to do at home, dickhead! I can’t stay here.” Mo tried to escape from his hug, but wasn’t successfull at all.

Tian pulled him away from the door and, slowly, Mo stopped trying to escape.

“Stay, please. I… need you.”

“… Just for an hour.”

Even if he wanted to go home, while he was cooking, Mo had seen Tian fidgeting while sleeping and he had been worried. So he couldn’t really leave him like that.


	3. 99. “Wake up”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be seen as a what!if of when Qiu rescued Jian Yi from the man who kidnapped him. Or it could be set on another completely different occasion. | 335 Words | I’m sorry for all the angst that I put in this fic, but I hope you like it. ❤ |

Cheng knew that something like that could happen anytime in their work. It was a risk they were prepared to face when the time came, but he hoped he would be the one who would almost die, not Qiu.

When he got the call from one of his underlings, Cheng couldn’t really believe what he was hearing. They brought Qiu at their hospital with an almost fatal injury. His boyfriend got caught in a shooting along with Jian Yi and, to defend the teenager, he protected him, taking a gunshot at the side, not so far away from the heart.

Cheng got in the car and drove like mad to the hospital, where they told him that Qiu was undergoing an operation. He stood in the waiting room, together with his underlings and the son of Mr. Jian. His phone was ringing over and over again, but he didn’t even take out his phone. He could be sure that Mr. Jian was calling, but Cheng didn’t want to speak, nor with him, nor with the other men who were with him.

“Mr. He?” A doctor called his surname after two or three hours and he immediately stood up.

“How is Qiu doing?” Cheng only wanted to know that the operation went good and that his Qiu was doing fine.

“We were able to save him, but he is in a coma at the moment. I can’t say when he’ll wake up, but he will eventually.”

Cheng felt like the world was falling all over him. His best man, his boyfriend was in a coma and maybe he would never be able to wake up from it… Cheng tried to stay calm, following then the doctor in Qiu’s room.

He sat on a chair near his bed, took a hand in his and just whispered:

“Wake up dear, you can’t leave me, please.”

At that very moment, Cheng started crying: he and Qiu were totally alone in the room, so noone would see him like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list: https://qiuchengworld.tumblr.com/post/185228021318/prompt-list


End file.
